Rosewick month 2017 oneshots
by Luxina
Summary: Here are the one-shots I made for Rosewick month! I am uploading these a bit late on here because I just posted them on Tumblr and forgot to do so here.
1. Day 2: School

Ruby gasped in horror, realizing she had left her board game back in the library. She quickly told her team what had happened and ignored the small "We're doomed." from Weiss. She zipped out of the dorm with determination, hoping that she could get her board game before someone else found it and either took it or threw it out. Her determination was soon replaced with pain and confusion as she collided with something. A loud groan was heard from underneath her and she jumped.

She stood and dusted herself off, before holding her hand out to the person she collided with."I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Her breath caught in her throat as the person she slammed into looked up, his green eyes meeting her silver sent her a withering glare and shakily stood up by himself, ignoring her attempts to help. "What the hell, Red?"

Ruby cringed and twiddled her fingers, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I have to get my board game from-" She stopped and looked over at what was next to him on the floor.

"Is that… That's my board game!"

The boy looked at the box below his feet shook his head, temporarily forgetting about the run-in "Sorry Red, this is _my_ board game."

Ruby moved closer towards it, aiming to inspect it when the redhead pushed it away from her sight with his foot. She glared at him in annoyance. "If it's really your board game then why won't you let me look at it?"

He glared right back. "I don't want your clumsy little hands touching it." Ruby sighed and backed up, slightly smirking when he moved his foot. She quickly activated her semblance and burst off to grab it, but groaned in pain as he blocked her with a cane she hadn't noticed he had until then.

He smirked at her, chuckling to himself slightly. "I'm a _professional_ , sweetheart! Pay attention, maybe you'll _learn_ something."

Ruby groaned, but used her position to her advantage, looking at the side of the box and finding what she was looking for. "Here! It says me and my sisters' name! It _is_ my board game!"

Torchwick let out an annoyed grunt, before picking it up and away from the girl. "Well, its mine now! Maybe you shouldn't leave things out in the open."

Ruby growled, her eyes furrowing in frustration. "Who even are you? I've never seen you before."

He smirked. "That's because I'm visiting from Mistral. The name's Roman Torchwick… I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you Red, but I think we both know I'd be lying." He turned his back and walked away.

Ruby sat on the floor and glared at him as he walked away, only coming out of her angry stupor when Yang opened the door, curious as to where her sister went.

She spent the rest of the night fuming.

* * *

 _ **Hey, so I started my oneshots on day 2 because I drew something for the first day ^^; so here is the first one!**_


	2. Day 3: Soulmates

Ruby sat in the bathroom of their dorm, staring at her side in disgust. She lifted her hand and ran it across the marking that had been permanently etched onto her skin. She felt the urge to scratch at it…to make it so deformed that nobody would be able to tell what it was. a slight knock on the bathroom door caused her to jump.

She looked over at the opening door and panicked, quickly covering the mark with her hand. She sighed in slight relief as she saw it was just her sister staring at her. Her hand fell from her side and she stared at Yang, tears welling in her silver eyes.

A warmth covered her body as her sister hugged her. She began to cry on the shoulder of this girl, snuggling to the warmth of the blonde while she stroked her hair.

"Why can't I be normal? Why couldn't I have a normal soulmate?"

Yang paused, but quickly sighed and continued comforting her sister."I don't know… but I'm here for you no matter what."

Ruby clutched onto her sisters' shirt as if it was a lifeline. "How do I tell Blake and Weiss?"

Yang hugged her closer. "You don't have to tell them anything yet, Ruby."

Ruby closed her eyes and choked back a sob. She wondered what would have happened if soulmarks didn't appear at birth… If her sister wasn't as accepting, how would she have made it this far? It wasn't fair.

She remembered when she found out who her marking belonged to… She and her sister were watching the news after she had been accepted into Beacon. Yang squealed in excitement as a picture of Ruby flashed onto the screen… but their excitement turned to horror when the emblem of the man she had stopped flashed on the screen right after.

 _The same one etched onto her side.  
_  
She let go of her sisters' shirt to place a shaking hand on top of the mark. An orange mark of a jack-o-lantern smile.

* * *

Torchwick was annoyed. He had decided to read up on the thorn in his side and to his dismay found the emblem of the kid very familiar.

He quickly compared the emblem to the mark on his side and groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

When he started calling her the thorn in his side he was _joking_ , fate.

He threw on a shirt and opened the door loudly, causing Neo to look at him with a raised eyebrow. She went to sign but stopped when he held up a hand. He tossed the picture of a red burning rose emblem at the woman, watching as her face went from confused to amused.

'You're soulmated with a dumb kid?' She signed out, trailing off into silent giggles at his nod.

"Neo, if you would _kindly_ stop laughing and help me figure out how to _unfuck_ my life that would be very appreciated."

Neo nodded and walked over to magazine, ripping something out and handing it to him. He growled as he read it over, realizing it was an advertisement for a bounce house kiddie playground. He crumbled it up and tossed it at the laughing assassin.

 _He really hated his life._

* * *

 ** _I'm still kinda playing around with the idea of turning this into a whole story, but for now have this oneshot! :)_**


	3. Day 4: CreepypastaHorror

He was running. He didn't know what he was running from or where he was… all he knew was that _he needed to run._

Things passed by him as he sped by, his feet hurt and his heart pounding. He looked back and almost stopped in shock at what it was he was running from.

 _Red._

She wasn't Red though… She was horribly deformed, with thorny stems wrapped around her arms and legs and a rose blooming out of her left eye. He cringed at her expression, one filled with pain, anger, and sadness. He picked up his pace.

He couldn't run for much longer.

Turning a sharp corner he looked in panic as he came upon a wall, blocking him from moving away from the girl. He looked at the girl moving towards him. She moved slowly, limping as she went. He looked at her in confusion. "What happened to you?"

She glared as tears mixed with blood ran down her face. Her mouth opened and she spoke out words that chilled him to the bone. " _You did."_

The thorns on her arm expanded, leaving her entire arm as a green thorny stem. She raised the arm and swung down.

He woke up in his bed gasping for breath. He looked over at his side and sighed in slight relief at the girl clinging to his arm in her sleep. He shut his eyes and cuddled into her.

"You're going to be the death of me, Red."

* * *

 ** _Hey! Sorry if this was pretty bad and cliche... I'm not good at horror, I've never really liked it... well, I tried. :P_**


	4. Day 5: Swapped

Roman Torchwicks life really sucked. It wasn't bad enough that he was stuck on an all-girl team… but now they were dragging him to a _criminal_ hideout.

His objections to going to track down the person stealing the dust were met with his team ignoring him. Of _course_ , they _had_ to agree to a majority ruling when they were all grouped together.

He really hated his life.

"The plan is simple guys... we sneak inside and try to look at the person doing this, then when we've seen them we take off."

He raised his hand, directing the attention of the girl in white to him. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it Roman?"

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes with a glare. "Are you all insane? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Weiss scoffed, turning her direction away from him and back to the others. "All right, so we've already got the code down and everything set. Are you all ready?"

Yang and Blake nodded, ignoring the 'No.' from Torchwick and quickly running in different directions. He groaned and hesitantly made his way over to the entrance he was assigned too, Hoping that if he caught a glimpse of the mystery thief that they would go back to the dorm and stop with the suicide missions.

He hid behind a nearby crate, watching a White Fang grunt walk by. He jumped up in surprise at a sudden female voice. "You! What do you think you're doing?!"

He sucked in a breath, holding it in hopes of not drawing attention to himself. His heart rate spiked as the click of heels came towards him, but let out a silent sigh of relief as it stopped and it began berating the faunus who walked by. He widened his eyes as he realized that this was his chance to get a glimpse and to stop his team from killing themselves with him.

He slowly peeked around the corner, his eyes landing on a slightly short woman with ombre hair that faded from black to red. He stopped moving, pausing in awe at her silver eyes. He jumped when the eyes he was mesmerized by met his own green ones. "Hey! Who are you?"

He jumped and ran quickly, gasping in shock as the same woman appeared in front of him in a flash of red, rose petals fluttering around them. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eye."Whats a kid doing here?"

"Uh- I-"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Looks like you stumbled into some pretty dangerous stuff. I'm afraid if you don't tell me what you've seen I'll have to do certain things to prevent you from spilling."

"I haven't seen anything, I just got lost!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded, holding his breath as she tapped her chin with a finger. She quickly leaned into his ear to whisper."These faunus are terrible shots… I'm going to throw you to the ground and I want you to run. Never come back or else I'll be forced to kill you."

His breath caught in his throat and he quickly nodded. She threw him down and he took off, his face a red shade from when the woman whispered in his ear. The bullets flew past him, and in his mind, the only thing he could think of was the silver eyes of the woman and the absolute hatred he felt for his team at that moment.

* * *

 _ **So this is the last one I made for the month... I was going to write more, but I had just found out that it was Rosewick month 2 days before and had tried to get all of these done in that time and once I was done I just wasn't feeling up to writing any others. I actually really want to turn this one into its own story. If anyone is confused, in this AU Ruby is the criminal mastermind and Roman is the one who tried stopping her and was admitted to Beacon early. Yang and Ruby are still sisters, but Ruby is the older sibling and Yang has no idea that Ruby is the one stealing the dust. Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **Side note: If you've seen these on** **Tumblr** **and pay really close attention you might have noticed I made slight changes to the one-shots... this is because I saw tiny things I wanted to fix... it has been a while, so I saw some mistakes and just kinda fixed them or fixed certain parts up so they flowed better.**_


End file.
